lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:B-MissionenS3
Charlies Leben retten (Teil I) | A-Team= Charlie, Desmond | Andere= Claire, Aaron | Hintergrund=Nachdem der Schwan implodiert ist, hat Desmond Vorahnungen von, dem was passieren wird. Dabei geht es meist um Charlies Tod. | Ziel=Charlies Leben retten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Desmond erzählt Claire, dass das Dach ihrer Hütte repariert werden muss, um sie und Charlie eine Nacht woanders schlafen zu lassen. Doch hören die Beiden nicht auf ihn und so baut Desmond einen Blitzableiter und stellt in einige Meter vom Zelt entfernt auf. Während des nächsten Schauers, schlägt der Blitz dort ein. Später erzählt Desmond Charlie, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Charlie vom Blitz getroffen wird.}} Charlies Leben retten (Teil II) | A-Team=Charlie, Desmond | Andere=Claire | Hintergrund=Nachdem der Schwan implodiert ist, hat Desmond Vorahnungen von dem, was passieren wird. Dabei geht es meist um Charlies Tod. | Ziel=Charlies und Claires Leben retten | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Desmond rennt den Strand hinunter, springt ins Wasser, schwimmt hinaus und rettet so letztendlich Claire. Später erzählt er Charlie, dass nicht er nicht sie hat sterben sehen, sonder Charlie, beim dem Versuch sie zu retten. }} DHARMA Bus reparieren | A-Team=Sawyer | B-Team=Hurley, Charlie | Andere=Jin | Hintergrund=Hurley findet einen VW-Bus der DHARMA Initiative. | Ziel=Den Bus wieder zum laufen zu bringen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=DHARMA Bus, Roger Linus, Bier, Straßenkarte. | Handlung=Als Hurley den Bus findet, ist dieser vollkommen herunter gekommen. Selbst in den Motorraum sind Pflanzen hineingewachsen, die Batterien sind leer und Hurley versucht vergebens, den Motor zu starten. Nachdem Hurley, Jin, Sawyer und Charlie ein paar Bier getrunken, den Motor von Pflanzen befreit haben und dann den Wagen einen Abhang hinunter rollen, versucht Hurley erneut, den Motor zu starten. Und es klappt. Der über 30 Jahre alte T2 läuft wieder.}} Charlies Leben retten (Teil III) | A-Team=Charlie, Desmond | Andere= Claire | Hintergrund=Nachdem der Schwan implodiert ist, hat Desmond Vorahnungen von dem, was passieren wird. Dabei geht es meist um Charlies Tod. | Ziel=Charlies Leben retten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Möwe (Luftpost) | Handlung= Claire will einen Vogel fange, und Desmond kann sehen, wie Charlie bei dem Versuch getötet wird. So hält er ihn davon ab ihr zu helfen. Claire hingegen wird misstrauisch und verfolgt Desmond und sieht, wie er ohne zu suchen, an die richtige Stelle geht um einen Vogel zu fangen. Als er von Claire zu Rede gestellt wird, erklärt er ihr, dass er gerade Charlies Leben gerettet hat.}} Einen markierten Vogel fangen | B-Team=Desmond, Charlie | Andere=Claire, Jin, Sun | Hintergrund=Claire während ihres Aufenthalts im Krankenhaus viel über Vogel gelernt. | Ziel=Einen markierten Vogel fangen. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts. | Handlung= Claire will unbedingt eine Möwe einfangen, weil sie hofft, dass einer der Vögel ein Markierung trägt und so schon einmal in Menschenhand war und die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß ist, dass das erneut geschieht. Nachdem Desmond eine Möwe für Claire gefangen hat, verfasst Claire einen kurzen Brief und befestigt ihn an der Metallmarkierung der Möwe. Zusammen mit Charlie lässt sie die Möwe fliegen.}} Die Diamanten verstecken | A-Team=Jack, Locke | Andere=Paulo, Nikki | Hintergrund=Nikki und Paulo haben Howard L. Zukerman betrogen und seine Diamanten gestohlen. Paulo findet die Diamanten, verheimlicht dies jedoch vor Nikki. | Ziel=Die Diamanten vor Nikki verstecken. | Erfolg= nein | Entdecktes=Ben, Juliet, den Plan der Anderen | Handlung= Zunächst will Paulo die Diamanten am Strand vergraben. Locke kommt vorbei und rät ihm, das nicht zu tun, da die Flut alles mitnehmen würde. So versteckt er sie im Spülkasten der Toilette in der Perlen-Station. Während er die Diamanten versteckt, belauscht er ein Gespräch zwischen Ben und Juliet, in dem es darum geht wie Ben vor hat, Jack dazu zu überreden seine Operation durchzuführen. Als die Perlen-Station von Locke und Eko entdeckt wird, entfernt Paulo die Diamanten aus ihrem Versteck und beginnt sie an seinem Körper zu tragen (in seiner Hose). Nikki findet heraus, dass Paulo inzwischen die Tasche gefunden hat, da dieser aus Versehen ein Päckchen seiner Nikotinkaugummis fallen lässt, die auch mit in der Tasche waren. Wütend führt sie Paulo in den Dschungel und wirft eine Medusa-Spinne auf ihn, die ihn daraufhin lähmt. Nikki findet die Diamanten, wird aber kurz danach selber von einer Spinne gebissen. Beide werden für tot gehalten begraben.}} Tischtennismatch gewinnen | A-Team=Sawyer | B-Team=Hurley | Hintergrund=Die Überlebenden haben Sawyers Vorräte "geplündert". | Ziel=To win Sawyer's stash | Erfolg= ja | Resultat=Aus Hurleys Sicht. | Entdecktes=Hurley ist ein guter Tischtennisspieler | Handlung=Die Überlebenden finden den Tischtennistisch des Schwans im Dschungel, jedoch fehlt ihnen zum Spielen ein Ball. Sawyer, der einen Ball hat, will um seine Sachen spielen und fordert die anderen heraus. Diese wählen Hurley unter der Bedingung, dass wenn er gewinnt, Sawyer eine Woche lang keine Spitznamen benutzen darf. Hurley, der angeblich jeden Tag Tischtennis im Haus seiner Mutter spielte, gewinnt das Spiel. }} Sawyer zum Anführer machen | A-Team=Sawyer | B-Team=Hurley, Desmond, Charlie | Andere=Aaron, Claire | Hintergrund=Alle Führungspersönlichkeiten sind weg (Jack, Kate, Locke und Sayid). | Ziel=Sawyer dazu bringen die Rolle des Anführer zu übernehmen | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung=Hurley erzählt Sawyer, dass es eine Abstimmung darüber geben wird, ob Sawyer verband werden soll. Er behauptet, dass es nicht gut für ihn aussieht und bringt Sawyer, da diesem bewusst wird, dass er allein schlecht dran wäre, dazu, etwas Gutes für die anderen Überlebenden zu tun. Sawyer gibt Claire eine Decke für Aaron und geht mit Desmond auf die jagt, um ein Festmahl zu errichten. Während das Wildschwein gegrillt wurde und alle glücklich erscheinen, fragt er Charlie, wie es denn um seine Stimme bestimmt sei. Dieser hat jedoch keine Ahnung was er meint. Sawyer realisiert, dass das alles ein Trick von Hurley war um ihn in eine Führungsposition zu drängen.}} Charlies Leben retten (Teil IV) | B-Team= Charlie, Desmond, Hurley and Jin | Hintergrund=Nachdem der Schwan implodiert ist, hat Desmond Vorahnungen von dem, was passieren wird. Dabei geht es meist um Charlies Tod. | Ziel=Charlies Leben retten. | Erfolg= ja | Entdecktes=Nichts | Handlung= Desmond hat eine Vorahnung in der Charlie, Hurley, Jin und er durch den Dschungel laufen und Charlie von einem Pfeil tödlich getroffen wird. Desmond fällt es schwer die Entscheidung zu treffen, Charlie zu retten, da er Angst hat, dass sie dann den Piloten, der ein Foto von ihm und Penny bei sich hat, nicht finden würde. Im letzten Moment wirft Desmond ihn jedoch zu Boden und rettet ihm, wenn auch nur knapp, das Leben.}} Den Piloten retten , , | B-Team= Desmond, Charlie, Hurley, Jin | Andere= Mikhail | Hintergrund=Desmond sieht in einer Vorahnung, wie jemand auf die Insel kommt. | Ziel=Das Kabel erreichen und denjenigen, der die Insel erreicht, rechtzeitig finden. | Erfolg= ja | F-Mission=Desmond finden | Entdecktes=Naomi, Satellitentelefon, and Desmonds Foto, Mikhail ist noch am Leben | Handlung=Desmond beschließt, da er vermutet dass Penelope Widmore die Insel erreichen wird, seiner Vision zu folgen. Nahe der Stelle, an der das Kabel in den Ozean führt, hören Desmond, Charlie, Jin und Hurley den Hubschrauber. Kurz darauf, kann man die Wasserfontäne sehen, die vom Einschlag des Hubschraubers herrührt. Sie sehen eine blinkendes Licht, welches irgendwo im Dschungel landet. Am nächsten Tag machen sie sich auf die Suche und finden Naomi. Sie ist schwer verletzt und wird von Mikhail, der zufällig auftaucht, verarztet. Im Gegenzug dafür lässt die Gruppe ihn gehen. Daraufhin bringen die vier Naomi zum Strandlager und behalten ihre Ankunft erstmal für sich.}} Charlies Leben retten (Teil V) , | Andere= Charlie, Desmond and Mikhail | Hintergrund=Nachdem der Schwan implodiert ist, hat Desmond Vorahnungen von dem, was passieren wird. Dabei geht es meist um Charlies Tod. | A-Mission=Naomis Schiff kontaktieren | F-Mission=Die Kahana kontaktieren | Ziel=Charlies Leben retten und den Spiegel deaktivieren. | Resultat= Der Spiegel konnte deaktiviert werden. | Entdecktes=Der Spiegel, Greta, Bonnie, "Nicht Pennys Boot" | Handlung= Desmond erzählt Charlie von seiner Vision, dass Charlie in die Unterwasserstation eindringe, "den Schalter bediene", um das Störsignal auszuschalten und schließlich in dem gefluteten Raum ertrinke. Charlie taucht hinunter zum Spiegel, und stellt fest, dass die Station nicht geflutet ist. Er wird schnell von den beiden bewaffneten Anderen Greta und Bonnie gestellt, die durch seine Freudenschreie auf ihn aufmerksam werden. Die beiden Frauen fesseln Charlie an einen Stuhl und verhören ihn, um herauszufinden, wie und aus welchem Grund er in die Station gekommen ist. Sie benutzen Walkie-Talkies, um Ben zu informieren, der Mikhail zu ihnen schickt, um die Sache zu untersuchen. Desmond (der auf dem Auslegerkanu wartet) wird durch Mikhails Beschuss gezwungen, ebenfalls zur Station zu tauchen, wo es ihm gelingt sich unbemerkt in einem Vorratsschrank zu verstecken. Kurz nach Mikhails Eintreffen tötet dieser, Bens Anweisungen folgend, Greta und verletzt Bonnie schwer, bevor er selbst von Desmond mit einer Harpune angeschossen wird. Charlie überzeugt die sterbende Bonnie, ihm aus Rache für Bens Anordnung, sie zu töten, den Code für die Störanlage zu nennen. Mit Bonnies Code deaktiviert Charlie die Signalstörung und empfängt eine Nachricht von Penny. Unbemerkt von Charlie und Desmond kann Mikhail entkommen und zündet außerhalb der Station, neben dem Bullauge des Kontrollraumes, eine Granate. Charlie schließt die Tür des Kontrollraumes, um Desmond zu schützen und ertrinkt schließlich in dem sich mit Wasser füllenden Raum.}} Staffel 3 Statistik *'Erfolgreich' :83,4% (10/12) *'Unvollständig' : 8,3% (1/12) *'Fehlgeschlagen' : 8,3% (1/12)